Su regalo de cumpleaños
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Saori y Seiya lo ha olvidado. Se encuentra sola en su casa. Ella aprovecha para analizar sus sentimientos hacia Seiya sin saber que el también tiene sentimientos por alguien.
1. Chapter 1

Por las calles iluminadas caminaba una mujer a la que todo el mundo miraba. Ella era bastante hermosa, posiblemente los hombres no la mirarían con tanto deseo si supieran su posición de diosa. No, tal vez la mirarían aún más, pero ella jamás los vería como lo veía a él.

Tantos años habían pasado desde que lo conoció por primera vez y jamás había podido decirle lo mucho que le quería… tantas reencarnaciones donde se veía obligada a aparentar no tener sentimientos. Sus obligaciones la estaban cansando.

Ahora más que nunca se sentía insignificante para su persona especial. En un día tan importante para ella. Él se había atrevido a ir a una cita con Miho y a ella la había dejado abandonada.

Hacía mucho frio ese día, eso no le importaba mucho cuando salió, pero de verdad se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber cogido ningún abrigo. El seguramente le ofrecería su chamarra si la viera temblando de frio.

"Que idiota soy. El no vendrá a ayudarme".

Se apresuró a llegar a su mansión. Ese lugar ahora parecía estar abandonado desde que sus caballeros decidieron viajar para relajarse. No le sorprendió que nadie recordara que era su cumpleaños. Ella era una diosa que había reencarnado tantas veces que ya ni recordaba cuál era su cumpleaños real, pero su cumpleaños como Saori le parecía aun importante. El único que no se había ido de viaje para ese día era Seiya.

"Ahora sé por qué no te fuiste".

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan celosa por él. Ese sentimiento que la hacía sentir repugnante como diosa. La molestaba mucho. ¿Cómo una diosa podía estar celosa de una humana?

La joven diosa despejo esas ideas de su mente y se encerró en su cuarto. Algunas veces era bueno para ella estar sola, podía recordar sus antiguas reencarnaciones para poder recordarlo a él.

El santo de Pegaso de su tiempo actual era muy distinto de los otros, al menos en sus anteriores vidas el mostraba estar enamorado de ella. Estar sola en su cumpleaños no le importaba mucho, haber sido abandonada por la única persona de la que se había enamorado era lo que le dolía.

-Panthea…- El primer nombre de su santo le traía mucha alegría al pronunciarlo. Fue a la persona que juro esperar durante cada una de sus reencarnaciones. Ella planeaba decirle que lo amaba en alguna de sus ellas, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Ahora él estaba en una cita con otra mujer, tal vez ya se había cansado de esperarla. Él no la recordaba, así que si ella repentinamente comenzaba a olvidarse de él, posiblemente no le afectaría.

Solo seguiría siendo su diosa.

Saori comenzó a oír ruido afuera. Se puso de pie muy rápido y en la ventana pudo verlo…

Seiya estaba abrazando a Miho, posiblemente se estaban despidiendo, pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la esperanza de aquella diosa.

Definitivamente estaba decidida a dejarlo vivir como un humano normal. Incluso si eso significaba verlo casarse y formar una familia con otra mujer. Ese abrazo que compartió con Miho no la hizo sentir celosa. La hizo comprender que ella jamás podría darle nada como eso. Saori solo podía soñar con ese tipo de cosas.

Enamorarse de un humano estaba prohibido para ella. Incluso si él estuviera enamorado de ella, no le podía decir que también lo amaba.

Ahora era el momento más conveniente para apartarlo de ella. Él no la miraba como mujer, así que no tenía sentimientos especiales por Saori.

Saori se apartó de aquella ventana donde decidió ponerle fin a ese amor que nunca se realizó. Se quedó en silencio recostada en su cama. Ella pudo oír como aquel joven entraba a la casa y caminaba a su propia habitación. Desde que había reencarnado como Saori su relación con el Pegaso había sido muy diferente a lo que esperaba. El siempre pelaba con ella y no podían estar de acuerdo en nada, pero cuando supo que ella era una diosa… el gran cambio ocurrió. Seiya la protegía y la respetaba, pero solo eso…

Quedarse sola en esa cuarto mientras Seiya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su habitación la hicieron sentir triste. Ella decidió que lo mejor era salir de ese encierro para al menos pasar un buen rato en su casa.

Sus gustos eran muy simples. Ella podía ser feliz si tenía algo con que entretenerse, tal vez por eso había aprendido a tocar el piano. Ese piano se volvía su mejor amigo cada vez que se quedaba sola. No era que ella fuera abandonada todo el tiempo, pero cuando no había nadie en la mansión se permitía practicar un poco.

Seiya estaba encerrado en su habitación, así que la diosa no vio ningún problema en bajar sin ser vista. Quería evitar preguntas de su santo.

Pasar su cumpleaños tocando música no le parecía mala idea. El sonido del piano el relajo por completo, cada tecla la tocaba con delicadeza como si fueran teclas de vidrio.

Ella no espero que el sonido de aquel instrumento llamara la atención de Seiya. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Su corazón se aceleró con solo verlo. Ella debía estar loca por emocionarse con tenerlo cerca. Ante todo tenía que comportarse como la diosa que era.- Buenas noches, Seiya.-

-Buenas… veo que tocas el piano muy bien.-

-¿De qué hablas? Ya habías tenido la oportunidad de escucharme tocar.-

-Ah… cierto.- Seiya divago por la habitación.

-Debes estar cansado… ¿piensas viajar como los demás?- Saori llamo la atención del joven. Laponia nerviosa cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

-¿eh? No, tú te quedarías desprotegida.-

Saori fijo su objetivo "Hacer que Seiya decidiera irse como los demás"-Deberías ir a divertirte. Yo estaré bien.-

-Mi lugar es aquí.-

Sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosa. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar.

Saori tomo con cuidado su celular y vio varios mensajes de sus santos. Ella se sintió un poco mal por no haber notado cuando llegaron los demás mensajes. La mayoría decían lo mismo, eran felicitaciones por su cumpleaños.- Así que ellos si lo recuerdan…- Seiya noto que Saori miro su celular con alegría y nostalgia.

-¿Ocurrió algo bueno?

-Ah… no, no es nada.- La diosa volvió a recordar la decisión que había tomado hace un par de minutos.- Creo que ya debería irme a dormir… descansa.-

-¿Pasa algo? Te noto extraña…-

-No es nada, buenas noches… Panthea…-

-¿Eh?

Saori dejo al joven confundido en aquella habitación. Ella misma había decidido matar todos sus sentimientos así que no podía quejarse. Ella ya no podría pronunciar ese nombre con la misma nostalgia y amor como antes.

"Algunas cosas no deberían cambiar nunca, pero una vez que algo cambia será imposible volver a como fue"

Al regresar a su habitación se sintió aliviada, como si fuera su escape, perro ella debía aprender que no siempre se puede huir y menos de Seiya.

El joven la siguió hasta su habitación y toco la puerta al ver que su diosa se había encerrado.- ¿Puedo entrar?

La diosa se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido en la puerta.- C-claro, pasa.-

-Saori… te vi medio rara allá… y no puedo quedarme con la duda… ¿Te pasa algo?-

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan amable con ella? Sus palabras hicieron dudar a la diosa sobre su decisión.- No pasa nada… solo estaba pensando en el pasado.-

-Entonces no te importa contarme ¿o sí?- El muchacho entro completamente y jalo una silla al lado de la cama de la diosa.- Ven, siéntate. No me gustaría dejarte sola si te ves tan preocupada.-

-Todavía no te digo que sí y ya has jalado la silla.- Saori río un poco.- Que remedio…-

\- Vamos, antes de nuestras obligaciones somos amigos.- La sonrisa que le mostraba aquel joven le hacía sentirse feliz.- Dime ¿Qué estabas recordando?-

-No aceptarías un no por respuesta ¿cierto?-

Seiya movió la cabeza negativamente.-Vamos, no le diré a nadie si me cuentas de tus travesuras.-

-Entonces confiare en ti…- La diosa tomo asiento en la cama- ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que pensaba en mi primer amor?-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Y como era el dios de quien te enamoraste?- Seiya mostraba mucho interés en saber.

-¿Tenía que ser un dios necesariamente?- Saori aparto la vista de Seiya- Cometí un gran pecado al haberme enamorado de un humano.

\- ¿Un humano? Alguien… ¿cómo yo?-

-Exactamente.- Saori no planeaba decirle que estaba enamorada de el.- El hombre al que ame me correspondía y fueron tantos sus sentimientos por mí que se volvió uno de mis caballeros, era el más cercano a mi.-

-Entonces… ¿ya no lo amas?-

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo. El murió como cualquier persona, pero siempre estuve esperando a que reencarnáramos para volverlo a encontrar… aun así, el ya no me recuerda y creo que es mejor de esa manera.-

-No contestaste mi pregunta.-

-¿eh?

-Te pregunte si aún le querías.-

-Si… lo sigo amando como en aquel entonces. Ahora que lo pienso bien… no entiendo cómo me enamore de alguien tan atrevido y contrario a mí.-

-Pues así es la vida…

-¿Y tú?-

-¿Qué?-

\- ¿Tienes a alguna persona especial en tu vida? pero no especial como una hermana o la familia… ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?- Saori pudo ver por primera vez a Seiya sonrojado y a su vez ella termino avergonzándose por su pregunta.

\- Yo… si… -

-Ya veo…- Saori no pensó en otra persona más que en Miho y su rostro mostro una bella sonrisa mientras que su corazón sufría.- Ella es afortunada.

-¿Qué? Ella no lo sabe.-

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? Posiblemente ahora estarían saliendo, divirtiéndose y siendo felices.- Saori intento aparentar alegría por él.

-No es tan sencillo… Ella quiere a alguien más.-

-Pues creo que tú y yo estamos en el mismo barco…-

-¿eh? ¿Tu enamorado quiere a otra?-

\- Posiblemente.- Saori sentía algo de ironía en toda esa conversación.- El en esta vida no se ha fijado en mi.-

-¿Quieres que vaya a golpear a ese sujeto? El definitivamente debe fijarse solo en ti.-

-Dices cosas buenas de vez en cuando.-

-Eso es algo grosero. Yo siempre soy una buena persona.-

-Lo se… Entonces… cambiando de tema… ¿Cuándo le dirás a ella que la quieres?-

-Em… ¿Nunca es una opción?-

-No, no soy la mejor persona para decirte esto, pero es mejor dejar en claro lo que sientes a esperar porque el otro lo haga.-

-Ya te dije que ella está enamorada de otra persona…-

-¿Me estás diciendo que el hombre que se ha enfrentado a los dioses le teme a una chica? Además… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que le gusta alguien más?

\- **Por que acabas de decírmelo**.

-…- Saori recapitulo toda su conversación intentando evitar la respuesta obvia de quien era la persona que robo el corazón de Seiya. Al no encontrar ninguna otra respuesta su cara enrojeció como nunca y se levantó rápidamente de la cama.- Esa persona era…-

-No era, eres tú.-

-…-

-No tienes que repetirme que estas enamorada de otro.- Seiya se veía algo decaído.- Ese nombre… Panthea… lo dijiste hace un rato ¿Ese es su nombre?-

-Si…- Su corazón le gritaba que se lo dijera, pero siendo una diosa no podía. Su mente le pedía que callara aquello que el corazón moría por gritar.

-Supongo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir…- Seiya se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.- Perdón si fui una molestia.-

La diosa estaba debatiendo en una lucha contra su corazón y al ver partir a su santo decidió dejar de callar.

Seiya tenía la mano ya en la manija de la puerta cuando sintió el cuerpo de Saori detrás de él abrazándolo. Los sentimientos que el joven sintió en ese momento lo hicieron pensar que se encontraba soñando.- **Eres tú**, Panthea… no, Seiya, eres tu.- Saori sabía que tenía prohibido enamorarse de un humano y aun así estaba dispuesta a soportar la ira de los dioses con tal de decírselo. Sería capaz de gritarlo en ese momento con tal de que no se fuera con una idea equivocada. Le resulto gracioso pensar que no duro ni un día con su idea de olvidarlo.

Seiya intento despegar los brazos de Saori para darse la vuelta y tenerla de frente, pero ella se aferró a el más fuerte de lo que ya estaba.- No, no me mires ahora… si lo haces no seré capaz de dejarte nunca ¿Sabes? Era cierto lo que dije hace unos momentos… enamorarme de ti fue mi único e imperdonable pecado. Está prohibido y aun así lo hice. Soy una diosa bastante desobediente.-

Seiya logró zafarse del agarre de la diosa.- ¿Crees que después de decirme todo lo que sientes me quedare callado? Saber que me correspondes me hace tan feliz que podría ir a pelear contra todos los dioses por ti.-

-Te estaría mintiendo si dijera que tus palabras no hacen que mi corazón se acelere, pero… esto no puede ser.- Saori guardo un poco de distancia con su persona amada.- Yo no quisiera tener que apartarte, pero no estoy dispuesta a verte sufrir el castigo de los dioses.-

Seiya abrazo a Saori y ella se arrebolo como siempre que él se acercaba a ella.- ¿S-Seiya?

-Decirme todo lo que sientes por mí y luego rechazarme… eres una diosa cruel.-

-Te quiero… te quiero y no lo dejare de hacer, pero sabes que estoy haciendo lo correcto.-

\- Solo puedes decir que es una decisión correcta si no tienes nada de que arrepentirte y como yo lo veo ahora… tu no quieres que yo te suelte ¿verdad?-

-No quiero, pero debo hacerlo.-

No, no debes.- Saori intento apartarlo, pero Seiya se resistió.- Que vida tan difícil nos tocó vivir… ni yo debo ni tu puedes. Y aun así cada vez que nos reencontramos volvemos a cometer el mismo pecado.-

-Solo tienes que pedírmelo… dime que quieres que esta sea la última vez que nos encontremos y entonces… yo dejare de buscarte en cada una de mis vidas.-

-Me es imposible pedirte eso, porque sentiría que algo me falta y sería lo mismo que estar por el mundo sin un rumbo fijo.- Seiya soltó a Saori y la miro de frente.-Además… si yo no te hubiera conocido… mi mundo no habría sido llenado de color. Y…no podría hacer esto.-

Saori no pudo detener a su santo o más bien no supo cómo responder. Cuando menos lo supo él ya estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios y ella por impulso termino por cortar la distancia. Ella ya no estaba a tiempo de detener nada. El pecado ya era tan tentador que ni ella quería dejarlo.

Solo fue un breve momento el que duro aquel beso, pero se había vuelto la adicción de la diosa. Tal como ocurre con todas las drogas, la diosa volvió a probar de su adicción.

Si Zeus los viera posiblemente acusaría a Athena de ser una diosa impura por enamorarse de un humano.

Si ella pudiera regresar el tiempo para sobrescribir los pecados acumulados, no importa cuántas veces hubiera repetido su encuentro desde el inicio. Ella siempre terminaría en los brazos de aquel hombre.

Un sonido resonaba en el fondo del corazón de la diosa desde que lo conoció y más ahora que había probado una y otra vez los labios de su persona amada.

La diosa a la cual no se le había conocido amante alguno estaba siendo tentada por un humano. Saori cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y Seiya pudo notar su mirada llena de culpa.

-N-no, perdón... –

-No tienes que disculparte.

-Pero…-

-Te hizo feliz ¿o no? Si es así no tienes nada de que arrepentirte.-

-Pero si llegan a saberlo tú sufrirás por mi culpa.-

-Olvida eso.- Seiya tomo sus manos intentando tranquilizarla.- Si eso ocurre peleare para volver a estar contigo-

Saori ya no estaba en posición de hablar sobre sus obligaciones como diosa. Al ver los ojos de ese joven que estaba frente a ella su mente dejo de pensar en los castigos y comenzó a calmarse.- Al menos… me has dado un buen regalo de cumpleaños…- Saori dijo eso ultimo sin pensarlo y al ver la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante se avergonzó bastante.

-¿E-es tu cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude haber ido a comprarte algo.-

Saori se sintió calmada de nuevo, pero no olvidaba el momento que acababan de compartir.- Olvídalo… con esto es suficiente.-

-Oye…. ¿Podré volver a besarte en otra ocasión?-

-Posiblemente lo harías aunque yo dijera que no…-

-¿Qué? Pero si tú fuiste la que me…-

-No lo digas o harás que me arrepienta de lo que hice.-

-Oye, Saori… ¿Quieres… te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?- Seiya era bastante tímido cuando se trataba de invitar a alguien a salir.

Saori sonrió sinceramente.- Me encantaría.-

Ese día que había comenzado como uno pésimo para la diosa se había vuelto el mejor de toda su vida. Ambos se despidieron y Seiya se fue a su habitación a dormir. Esa noche, Saori sintió que estaba feliz por primera vez. Sabía que le traería consecuencias, pero mientras estuviera con el sería capaz de soportar todo.

A la diosa le pareció que las estrellas brillaban aprobando su decisión y pintando esperanza en su vida.

Desde que se conocieron solo eran dos corazones buscándose el uno al otro y que deseaban dejar de sufrir. Al final de eso se guiaban sus sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté muy temprano por la mañana. En verdad estaba tan emocionada que podía haber gritado sin importar quien me escuchara ¿Había sido un sueño y la cruel realidad venia a abofetearme? Estaba segura de que no había sido así, porque aun estaba aquella silla al lado de mi cama. "Que tonta soy... mi corazón egoísta termino por buscarte"

Mire el reloj y note que era muy temprano aun. Seguro el aun esta durmiendo, no es del tipo de persona que madruga. Mire un momento mi cama.- Supongo que si voy a seguir con esto no me queda de otra.- "Ni tu puedes ni yo debo" fue lo que pensé. Aun así... me gustaría intentarlo. Era bien sabido por mi que enamorarse de un humano no estaba permitido y aun así... me vi en la penosa necesidad de hincarme frente a mi cama y rezarle a mi padre. "Seguro me matara cuando se lo diga" Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y después de un rato note la presencia de otra persona en la habitación, pero no oi la puerta. Parecía que mis suplicas estaban siendo escuchadas.

-¿Por que me has llamado, Athena?- Tome un poco de aire para armarme de valor

-Solo... quería pedirte permiso para algo.

-Ese algo tiene que ver con ese caballero ¿verdad?

-Am... si

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo.

Y ese era el resultado que mas esperaba a mi petición.- Supongo que no me queda mas.- Termine arrodillada frente a aquel dios tan importante y poderoso.- Por favor.

Aquella persona soltó un gran suspiro que me hizo temer por su respuesta. Sentí como su mirada estaba clavada en mi como si estuviera decepcionada.- Athena ¿Que importancia tan grande le das a esa persona? ¿Es mas valioso que tu orgullo como diosa? Es la primera vez que te veo agachar la cabeza frente a alguien.

-Lo es, es muy importante. Te lo suplico. Déjame quedarme aquí... con el.

-Dame un motivo para hacerlo.

-Tu hiciste lo mismo muchas veces atrás. Te enamoraste de varias humanas y las tomaste a la fuerza. Yo te pido que me dejes aquí aunque sea durante esta vida nada mas. Te prometo que regresare cuando la vida de ese humano acabe.

-Las guerras han terminado en la tierra. Tu debiste regresar hace tiempo con los dioses.- "¿No es obvia la razón por la que me quede?" Era irónico que aquel dios lo mencionara.

-Quiero quedarme.

Si el dios entre dioses era el mas poderoso ser de todo el universo al menos se podía decir que tenia una debilidad. El quería proteger a su hija favorita. La diosa a la que nunca se le conoció ningún amante. Athena siempre fue la hija preferida de Zeus. Lamentablemente estaba segura de que el era un sobre protector.

Se formo un pequeño silencio. Sentí mis brazos temblar y apenas y podía sostenerle la mirada a aquel personaje. Al final se dio media vuelta para marcharse.- Haz lo que quieras...

Sonreí alegremente. Si Seiya estuviera consiente de que un dios estaba frente a mi posiblemente lo habría atacado.

Rápidamente me vestí y baje a desayunar. Aun era temprano, incluso tuve que preparar mi desayuno yo misma. Ya imagino la cara de Tatsumi cuando vea que he cocinado yo sola. Seguro pensara que fue peligroso o que me lastime o queme, pero no fue así. El no sabe nada sobre mi, pero me gusta cocinar de vez en cuando... mas bien, cuando la ocasión me lo permita.

Me senté en silencio a desayunar. Estaba tan emocionada que seria imposible hacerme enojar en ese momento. Recogí mis platos y justo cuando pretendía irme vi a Tatsumi llegando a la cocina "Supongo que va a regañarme"

-Buenos días señorita saori ¿Que va a desayunar?

-Am... lo siento, pero... ya desayune.- La cara de horror de Tatsumi no tenia precio, casi me causo gracia.

-¿Que? ¿Uso los cuchillos? ¿Uso aceite? ¿Se quemo? ¿No se corto?

-No, no, no. Tranquilo. Estoy bien.

-Sabe que no me gusta que haga cosas como esas. Usted puede lastimarse.

-Pero... soy una mujer Tatsumi, es natural que me interesen hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Pero si usted se lastima...

-Entonces solo tendré que curarme y listo. Soy una diosa.- Ante tal argumento nadie podía discutir, así que Tatsumi se quedo callado.

Comencé a notar que en verdad tenia sueño ¿a donde se fue toda mi energía? En serio eso de dormir tarde por la emoción no me convino.

-Buenos días Tatsumi, buenos días Saori san.- Seiya bajo por las escaleras y fue como si me echaran un balde de agua fría para despertarme.

-Buenos días Seiya

Tatsumi como siempre lo miro como si fuera menos.

-¿Ya desayunaste? Planeaba iniciar nuestra cita con el desayuno.

-Uh... perdón, no sabia.

-Descuida, de todas formas...

-¿Que? ¿una cita? ¿De que hablas Seiya?- "Y ahí va el padre sobre protector" - ¿Como que tendrás una cita con la señorita? Tu solo eres un empleado aquí...

-Tatsumi

-No deberias atreverte a decir semejantes atrevimientos. La señorita jamas aceptaría...

-Tasumi...

-Es una locura ¿Crees que lo permitiré?

-¡Tatsumi!- Al fin paro de hablar.- Discúlpate con Seiya por favor, no me gusta que hables de esa manera. Te recuerdo que ellos me han protegido a costa de su felicidad. Si vuelves a dirigirte a el de esa forma terminare muy molesta contigo.

-P-pero señorita Saori...- La forma en que le hablaba, miraba y los gestos de repulsión que Tatsumi mostraba por Seiya me molestaban. El era como un padre para mi,pero a veces se pasaba con su papel como mi tutor.

-Pero nada.- Mantuve mi mirada en el.- No vuelvas a hacerlo... me molesta.

Mi mayordomo termino por disculparse, pero aun se veía indignado por la idea "¿Que se le va a hacer?"- Lamento mucho que te hablara de esa manera.

-No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado y no es como si me interesara mucho lo que el diga. Aun así... gracias por defenderme.

-Umm... d-de nada...- Rece a todos los dioses por que mi cara no estuviera lo suficientemente roja como para que el lo notara.- Y... ¿Cuales son los planes para hoy?

-La verdad no tengo idea.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno... es que cuando intente planearlo comencé a pensar en montones y montones de lugares, pero no nos daría suficiente tiempo para hacer todas las cosas que quería. asi que vamos a improvisar... bueno, si tengo algunos planes...

-No importa, mientras pueda pasar el día contigo cualquier lugar es bueno.- Y justo después de que dije eso me di cuenta de lo vergonzoso que había sido ¿Desde cuando me daba vergüenza todo? Creo que nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas en vidas anteriores... creo que nunca le dije al pegaso que lo quería directamente... ya no lo recuerdo, mi memoria no es tan buena.

-¿Nos vamos?- Su gentil sonrisa me invitaba a salir con el.

-Vamos.

De inmediato note que el joven a mi lado no tenia ni la menor idea de que se hacia en una cita ¿Eso es normal? Y eso que yo creia que habia tenido una cita con Miho.- ¿A donde iremos?- Fue lo que pregunte al verlo tan indeciso enfrente de la puerta.

\- Mi plan era llevarte a desayunar primero, pero como ya has desayunado tendremos un pequeño cambio de planes.- ¿Intenta aparentar que tiene un plan? Y eso que acaba de decirme hace pocos minutos que no sabia a donde iríamos.

-De acuerdo.

Me deje guiar por aquel joven. La verdad... no me importaba el lugar a donde fuéramos siempre y cuando pudiera estar con el.

En verdad debía estar muy distraída porque cuando menos lo note ya estábamos frente a un parque de diversiones.- Am... seiya ¿Me dijiste a donde iríamos?

-No, es aquí. ¿Habías visto una feria antes?

-M... si no mal recuerdo la ultima vez que vine fue a los cinco años con mi abuelo.

-¿Que? ¿Cinco años? ¿Te das cuenta de que eso es mucho tiempo?

-Oye, no todos podemos divertirnos. Te recuerdo que Tatsumi se la vive protegiéndome de todo.

-¿huh? Cierto... entonces.. ¡hagamos las cosas que no has podido hacer por ese sujeto! Sera divertido si te comportas como una niña. Vamos, sera divertido.- Rápidamente me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro. Parecía un niño intentando invitarme a jugar con el. Eso era lo que mas caracterizaba a Seiya, siempre intentaría salvarme y pasaría tiempo conmigo con el único fin de verme sonreir. Me hizo sonreir cuando comenzó a guiarme por el parque.

-Vamos ¿A que juegos te gustaría subir?

-¿Juegos? m... creo que esa única vez que vine solo me subí a la montaña rusa y al carrusel

-¿eh? ¿Solo eso?

-Uh... creo que ahora que lo veo a mi actual edad... de verdad me he perdido de mucho.

-No te preocupes. Nos subiremos a todo lo que tu quieras

-¿En serio? Pero no tengo idea de en que consistan esos juegos.

-M...

-Y si... ¿y si mejor tu me llevas a los lugares que tu quieres?- "Después de todo no tengo idea de que cosas hay aquí"

-¿eh?

-Yo no tengo idea de que juegos son divertidos, pero seria mas divertido si subimos a los juegos que crees que me gustaran.

-De acuerdo.- El seguía tomando mi mano y yo de verdad estaba nerviosa.

Primero me llevo a algunos juegos bastante calmados y me llevo a un puesto de tiro donde afirmaba con toda confianza que ganaría un regalo para mi. Me reí bastante cuando vi su cara de frustración a no obtener nada tras tres intentos. Pasamos un buen rato deambulando y viendo montones de espectáculos.

Y entonces comencé a notarlo. Seiya estaba evitando todos los juegos mecánicos como la montaña rusa, el pulpo o el martillo. Lo mire con atención un momento "¿Le daba miedo subirse o lo hacia por mi?"

-¿A donde mas deberíamos ir? Creo que hay una casa embrujada ¿deberíamos ir?

-Oye Seiya... ¿Y si vamos a la montaña rusa?- Sugerí intentando ver su reacción. El me miro algo sorprendido.

-Um... no, la montaña rusa ya esta muy vista y ya fuiste ahí antes ¿no?

-Si, pero.- "busca una excusa, busca una excusa"- En verdad me gusto cuando subí con mi abuelo y me gustaría subir contigo.

Su expresion de miedo en verdad me confirmo que estaba aterrado con la idea.- M-mejor vamos después de ir a la casa embrujada.- cuando dijo eso me imagine lo que ocurriría después de salir de ahí. El me jalaría a otro juego y luego a otro hasta que ya no me quedaran ganas de subir al juego que sugerí. ¿el no era un miedoso o si? Tal vez solo eran cosas que yo estaba imaginando?

-Vale, vamos.- "¿En verdad le dan miedo?"

Creo que Seiya esperaba que yo me asustara con esa atracción porque se quedo bastante extrañado de que no gritara en todo el recorrido.- Daba algo de miedo...-

-¿eh? pero si no gritaste ni nada. Usualmente una chica debería abrazar a su novio cuando entran a este tipo de atracciones.

-Tu solo querías que te abrazara ¿cierto?

-¿huh? Descubierto.

-Vamos, no gritaría a menos que mi vida estuviera en peligro.

-¿huh? Bueno... es comprensible tratándose de una diosa.

-Vale... entonces... vamos a la montaña rusa.- Entre mas tiempo pasaba mas ganas me daban por confirmar su miedo.

-Am... ¿no tienes hambre?

-No

-¿No quieres descansar un poco?

-No

-¿Que tal si vamos a...

-Seiya... vamos- Se veía nervioso justo cuando dije "vamos"

-Oye Seiya... me lo he estado pensando desde que te has negado a subir conmigo, pero... ¿Te dan miedo esta clase de juegos?

-¿Que? C-claro q-que no.- "Te creería si no hicieras tan obvio que estar nervioso"

-Esta bien entonces y yo que te iba a decir que no subiéramos si me contestabas con la verdad.

-Ug...- Lo tome del brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia al atracción.

-¿Algo que quieras decir antes de subir?

-N-no- "¿Se esta haciendo el valiente?"

Nos subimos sentados uno al lado del otro y en todo momento observe a Seiya quien limpio sus manos antes de tomar con fuerza la barra de seguridad.

-Oye... si tienes miedo solo dilo. Aun no es tarde.

-N-no se de que estas hablando

Solté un suspiro.- en verdad eres necio.- "¿Quien lo diría? El hombre que ha vencido a los dioses le tiene miedo a la montaña rusa" Me reí un poco mientras lo veía tan nervioso.

-¿De que te ríes ahora?

-De nada, es que me acorde de algo.

-Bien... aquí vamos.- Nunca se soltó de su agarre y comenzó el recorrido. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que grita en este tipo de atracciones, o al menos puedo decir que no me dan miedo, pero si cualquiera viera la cara de Seiya subiendo a la montaña rusa pensaría que es un juego diabólico a tal punto que te saca el corazón con el susto de la velocidad y la caída.

-Creo que en verdad voy a reírme por esto...- Le alcance a decir antes de que comenzara lo mas fuerte.

-¿eh?- Seiya volteo a verme antes de mirar al frente y darse cuenta de que estábamos a punto de caer.- ¡Maldita sea mi vida!.- Su cara de horror me hizo bastante gracia y las lagrimas parecía que se le iban a salir de los ojos.

Los gritos de Seiya se hicieron notar en todo el recorrido. Me hizo estallar de risa, era tan gracioso verlo como un gato asustado. Incluso cerro los ojos a mitad del recorrido y tomo mi mano con fuerza. Al menos pude saber algo de esa experiencia "Nunca debo subir a Seiya a una montaña rusa o su dignidad como hombre se vera afectada"

Bajamos del carrito y Seiya tomo un gran respiro como si o hubieran estado torturando. Las piernas le temblaban y apenas y podía hablar.

-Seiya... eres un miedoso.

-¡¿Como es que no gritaste ahí?!

-Oh, eso fue porque estaba demasiado ocupada riéndome con tus reacciones. No es como si me diera miedo subir de nuevo.

-Eso fue cruel-

-¿Quieres volver a subir?

-No gracias. Suficiente emoción para mi.

-Fue divertido...

-No te burles de mi por favor. En verdad es vergonzoso.

-Oye, no te viste taaan mal

-Gracias por herir mi orgullo.

-De nada, ok no. Ya superalo, no es como si fueras a verte menos hombre solo por tenerle miedo a los juegos mecánicos.

-Ya te dije que no me dan miedo.- hizo un pequeño puchero y se me hizo algo adorable.

-Entonces subamos de nuevo.

-ug...

-Es broma. Mejor hagamos algo que no te haga gritar como niña-

-No grite como niña

-Temo decirte que lo hiciste. Lo olvidare si admites que te da miedo.

-Me da miedo la montaña rusa- Entonces era tan fácil de convencer. Sin duda me daba gracia como lo admitía después de haberse puesto tan necio con el tema

-Ya lo sabia.- Le saque la lengua.- Si me lo hubieras dicho antes no habríamos subido y no me habría burlado de ti, pero eres tan necio que no pude evitar llevarte.

-Eres mala.

-Lo sé.

-Oye... ¿no tienes hambre?

-¿hambre? mm... la verdad solo tengo un poco, pero si quieres espera...

-No, vamos ahora. No puedo permitir que tengas hambre.

-¿eh? Vale...

Lo mire por un momento ¿esa clase de cosas hacia cuando salia en una cita? El dice que no sabe que tipo de cosas se hacen, pero estaba segura de que había salido con Miho la noche pasada. -¿Pasa algo?- De nuevo estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no pude evitar preocuparle. Tal vez pueda preguntar después de todo...

-Oye Seiya... quería preguntártelo desde ayer, pero... ¿Por que te fuiste ayer con Miho?

-¿huh? ¿Ayer?

-Si, ayer estuve sola hasta que llegaste.

-Fui... fui a dar una vuelta por ahí con ella.

-¿una cita?

-no

-¿entonces?

-Solo me daban nervios al pensar que estaríamos solos todo el día ¿de acuerdo? "como una practica" Y Miho quería ir a comprar algunas cosas para los niños del orfanato.

-Ya veo...

-Y ahora estas molesta ¿verdad?

-¿eh? no. En realidad no me importa.- "No pasa nada si dice que no fue nada"

-Estas molesta ¿cierto?

-Ya te dije que no.- Me reí un poco por la preocupación que mostraba por mi.- Mejor vamos ya a comer.

-D-de acuerdo.- Dejando de lado el incomodo momento en donde nos quedamos sin conversación o mas bien... fue incomodo seguir conversando después de tocar el tema de Miho.

-Oye... ¿quieres ir a algún otro lugar después?- Yo intentando sacar conversación... me sentí algo inferior.

-Am... si como tu quieras.

-¿eh? ¿Estas molesto?

-No- ¿Que es este incomodo silencio?

Lo mire por un momento mientras caminaba delante de mi. ¿Por que lo veía mas lejos? Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero juraría que estaba evitando el contacto con mis ojos.

Intente hacer conversación, pero el seguía intentando cortar el dialogo rápido. ¿Había pasado algo con Miho para que se pusiera así? O tal vez le había molestado mi pregunta. Verlo caminando frente a mi, dejándome lejos sin que el mire hacia atrás para poder verme me hizo sentir un poco mal. ¿no se supone que nuestros sentimientos eran los mismos? "Phantea nunca me dejaba atrás, siempre se aseguraba de estar al lado mio" Lo mire deshaciendo ese recuerdo de mi cabeza. El no era mas que la reencarnación de Phantea, no era su culpa no ser igual a el.

-Oye Seiya... ¿no quieres caminar un poco mas antes de regresar?- Ultimo intento.

-Am.. no, mejor regresemos. Me siento algo cansado.

-Ah... vale. Oye... ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Perdón, pero... si vas a preguntar algo mas sobre Miho mejor no lo hagas.- Y esa frase termino con lo que quedaba de mi paciencia. ¿Había sido tan malo preguntar?

Frene mis pasos y el no miro mas hacia mi. Ese sentimiento tan repugnante e insoportable que sentía ayer mientras lo veía abrazando a aquella humana volvió ligeramente a mi. La distancia entre el y yo había aumentado. Mas que nada porque yo había dejado de caminar y el en ningún momento volteo a mirarme.- Así que ese Phantea tal vez no existe en ti...- fue lo que susurre mientras el seguía caminando. En cierto momento el noto que yo no caminaba detrás de el y al fin volteo a mirarme.- ¿Saori?

-Oye seiya... ¿estas molesto?

-Ya te dije que no...

-¿Quieres ir a algun otro lado?

-Am... no.- Me miro por un momento y volvió a mirar a otro lado. De nuevo regreso ese silencio infernal.

\- Suficiente.- Fue lo que le dije mientras caminábamos de regreso a la mansión- ¿Que es lo que ocurre? No has dicho ni una palabra desde que te hice aquella pregunta y solo yo hago conversación ¿te molesto? No has hecho mas que cortar la conversación desde ese momento y ni siquiera me has mirado ni una vez desde que la mencione ¿hice que te molestaras? no quiero eso... no quiero ser dejada atrás por ti.

-huh... no.- De nuevo desvió su mirada a otro lugar que no fuera yo.

"Ahí va de nuevo"- Sabes... mejor regresa a la mansión solo. Tengo algo mas que quisiera hacer.

-¿eh? pero quería hacer de este día tu regalo y...

"¿Que? ¿Ahora que me voy se le ocurre hablar?" Respire hondo nuevamente, tal vez solo sea mi tonto orgullo hablando, pero no me gustaría hacerlo sentir mal.- Lo siento, pero tengo algo mas que hacer. Regresa ahora y mas tarde regresare yo.

-Entonces voy contigo.

-Am... perdón, pero no me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-¿estas molesta?

-No. Solo estoy...- ¿Enojada? no, ¿triste por que me había estado ignorando? no. ¿Que era entonces? Tal vez solo estaba...- solo estoy un poco confundida con algunas cosas. Perdón, vuelvo mas tarde.- Di media vuelta esperando a que aquel joven me detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

Camine hasta un parque y me quede sentada en silencio por un momento. Mire a mis alrededores y vi que comenzaba a oscurecer.- En verdad fue un pésimo día. ¿Por que se comporto así? solo hice una pregunta y no me moleste por su respuesta ¿Que quería que hiciera?

-Supongo que el no es como sus anteriores vidas. O tal vez si paso algo con Miho, pero que mas da. El dijo que me quería y no creo que estuviera mintiendo... aun así, ¿por que me siento tan molesta?

Cuando conocí a Seiya creí que era diferente a todos los demás, después comprendí que el era la reencarnación del pegaso y luego de eso note que era un humano bastante diferente a sus vidas pasadas. Cuando lo conocí inmediatamente mi vista fue atraída por el e inmediatamente me enamore de el. Solo una cosa me preocupaba. Siempre creí que Seiya era como un ángel y que yo siendo Athena era el ancla que le impedía volar y hacer un vida. El era el mas importante de mis caballeros y siempre creí que algún día se casaría, conseguiría a alguien y se marcharía de mi lado con esas hermosas alas que tiene tras su espalda. Porque el es así. El es un ser impresionante que logra confundirme. Cuando esa idea llegaba a mi cabeza solo podía imaginar que su persona importante seria Miho y ahora estoy segura de que el no pudo imaginar ni un poco la felicidad que sentí cuando me dijo que yo era su persona especial.

-Que mas da, siendo alguien inmortal puedo darme el lujo de equivocarme las veces que quiera en esta vida.- Regrese a la mansión un par de horas después e inmediatamente fui a mi habitación sin avisar a nadie de mi llegada. Usualmente yo tenia que decir en la entrada "Estoy en casa" y Tatsumi correría a mi para recibirme. La mansión de nuevo se veía sola, y me sentí como si fuera la única persona en el mundo.

Me tumbe en la cama. En verdad estaba cansada, caminar por todos lados no era lo mio. "Que gran cumpleaños he pasado" Bueno... no era como si me importara algo como una fecha en el calendario, pero tenia que admitir que a los dioses si los hacia felices ese tipo de cosas. Ser recordados por la gente y así permanecer sin ser olvidados, no es como si de repente todos pudieran olvidar la existencia de Athena, pero... es muy diferente cuando un dios tiene relaciones humanas.

"Las relaciones humanas son sorprendentes" recuerdo haberle dicho eso a alguien en algún momento de mi vida. En verdad son fascinantes. Uno puede juntar tantos amigos como quiera y al final solo pocos serán los que se queden contigo ¿porque menciono esto? Tal vez sea por que así me siento respecto a todo. Uno puede dar todo su esfuerzo y nunca terminara de comprender el por que las cosas terminan mal. Tal vez así sea como me siento respecto a Seiya, no lo entiendo y aun si intentara entenderlo posiblemente no lo lograría.

Bueno, entonces ahora solo me queda una ultima opción. Hablar claramente.

-Saori san ¿Puedo pasar? - Oi como alguien tocaba mi puerta. Sin duda esa voz tan gentil y fuerte era la de Seiya.

-Pasa.- Me levante con pereza de la cama y tome asiento.- ¿Que pasa? Te vez algo decaído.

Entonces de manera inesperada Seiya se inclino ante mi.- Lo siento.

-¿eh?

-Hice que te enojaras, arruine nuestra cita. La verdad es que... ayer tuve una cita con Miho y se me declaro, pero la rechace y no sabia como decírtelo, así que me sentí mal por no poder decirlo y termine evadiéndote. Lo siento.

Me quede en silencio un momento viendo como aquel hombre no levantaba la cabeza.- ¿Es en serio?- Comencé a reír aun con mis ojos fijos en el.- L-lo siento, pero es que es tan gracioso.

-¿Sigues enojada?

-No, en realidad... estoy feliz. Me sentí mal cuando vi que me estabas ignorando y... creí que te habías molestado, pero no me enoje, yo pensé que tu eras quien estaba molesto.- "A eso me refería con lo raro que es comprender a los humanos"- Es tan divertido.

-¿eh? ¿Molesto? ¿Como podría molestarme contigo?

-No lo se... solo se que es bastante gracioso que esto nos pasara en nuestra primera cita...

-Am... si.

-y... creo que estaba celosa...

-oh ¿en serio? No sabia que los dioses tenían ese tipo de sentimientos.

-Cállate, no es gracioso.

-Lo es para mi.

-Si sigues así tal vez reconsidere el molestarme contigo.

-Ok, ok, lo siento. La verdad es que también estaba nervioso por algo mas...

-¿eh? ¿Que cosa?

Seiya solo sonrió y puso un dedo frente a sus labios.- Aun es un secreto, pero quisiera que bajes a comer conmigo.

-¿eh? bueno...

Me levante de la cama sin entender realmente porque íbamos a comer de nuevo ¿era la clase de persona que no se llenaba? Me pareció algo gracioso.

Nos dirigimos al comedor- ¿Donde esta Tatsumi?- Mire a todos lados, estaba un poco oscuro y desde que llegue no lo había visto.

-Solo espera, no te apresures tanto.- Seiya saco las llaves del comedor. Un momento... nunca cerrábamos la puerta del comedor ¿Por que estaría cerrada justo ahora? Me cruce de brazos intentando pensar en un montón de posibilidades. Usualmente Hyoga solía cerrar las puertas de los cuartos en los que hacían desastre, pero según yo Hyoga aun no volvía a la mansión.

-Pasa Saori.-

-Ah... si.- Estaba bastante distraída que ni note cuando el pegaso me había abierto la puerta. Tal vez solo era mi imaginación, pero ¿por que estaba tan oscuro? Cruce lentamente el marco de la puerta para evitar tropezarme con cualquier cosa. Busque tocando por todas partes el interruptor para encender la luz.- Seiya... ¿donde estas?

-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?

-¿Que? Como si eso fuera posible, solo no encuentro el interruptor.

-Am... Saori...

-Mande

-Estas en el lado equivocado.

-¿huh? ¿En serio?- Eran tantas las veces que había entrado a esa habitación y ni siquiera sabia donde estaba el interruptor. Usualmente siempre que entraba la luz ya estaba encendida.

-Descuida, yo la enciendo.

"Al menos ya puedo ver..." fue lo primero que pensé, pero después al fijar mi vista hacia adentro note la presencia de mas personas ¿como no me había dado cuenta? Usualmente podía percibir la presencia de mis amigos aunque estuviéramos a oscuras. Tal vez estaba demasiado distraída por la compañía de Seiya. Mire a mi alrededor boquiabierta mientras todos gritaban "sorpresa" y se acercaban a abrazarme.

-¿huh? ¿Que demonios? ¿no se suponía que todos ustedes estaban fuera?

-Vamos, vamos. No nos perderíamos de tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo, solo que tardamos bastante con las preparaciones, perdón por el retraso.- Shun y los demás estaban ahí. Incluso Jabu y Miho. Entonces todo comenzó a cobrar un poco de sentido. Que Seiya fingiera haber olvidado mi cumpleaños, que me propusiera tener una cita de la nada y que pasáramos largo rato dando vueltas sin un plan en mente.- Seiya...

-¿mande?

-¿Tu solo me estabas distrayendo en nuestra cita?

-¿huh? ¿Te diste cuenta? Fue realmente difícil, de verdad no se que tipo de cosas se hacen en una cita.- Extrañamente me invadía la felicidad. Un cumpleaños solitario no había sido lo mejor que me había pasado y ahora me encontraba rodeada de mis amigos.

-¿huh? ¿que? ¿Tuvieron una cita?- Hyoga nos miro sorprendidos.- ¿Están saliendo?- Dejando de lado que comenzaron a interrogarnos me dio mucha risa que Hyoga tuviera puesto un gorrito de cumpleaños ¿que era? ¿un niño pequeño que asiste a la fiesta de su amiga? Incluso me sorprendió la presencia de Ikki, el usualmente me ignoraba.

-P-pues...

-Si, me le declare ayer. Ah que tu amigo es un gran partido ¿no?- Y ahí iba a presumir...

-No, de verdad no se como lo conseguiste.

-C-cállate.

-Hey Saori san. ¿Te sorprendimos? Seiya lo estuvo planeando por meses, pero al muy idiota se le paso el tiempo y por eso el retraso de un día.

-Ah... si, en verdad... me gusto.- Estoy segura de que mi cara estaba roja, sentía calientes mis mejillas y lo único que podía hacer era sonreir.- Gracias Seiya.

-De nada, no quería que pensaras que lo había olvidado.

-Oigan, oigan, no se pongan de cursis aquí. Ademas este idiota no habría hecho nada sin nuestra ayuda ¿no vas a agradecernos?

-Claro, gracias también a ustedes.- Después de una serie de abrazos y felicitaciones al fin me dejaron sentarme.

Usualmente los cumpleaños no eran muy importantes para mi, siempre creí que no era importante tomando en cuenta que mi vida seria mas larga que la de todos mis amigos. Aun así... no pude evitar sentirme decaída cuando estaba sola ¿por que sera? En mi primer reencarnación solía pasar mis cumpleaños con Phantea, supongo que nada ha cambiado desde esa época. El solía decir que nunca dejaría que pasara una fecha tan importante sola, y pensé que ayer al fin había roto su promesa.

-Oye Saori ¿quieres pastel? Eh... ¿estas llorando?

-Ah ¿Que dices? Claro que no.

Tras ver mi cara sonrojada en un intento de limpiar mis lagrimas Seiya comenzó a reír- Te ves muy graciosa.

-Cállate, no es divertido.

Supongo que al final nunca dejara que pase este día sola.

\- Oye Seiya... de verdad te quiero.

* * *

Yo tardando años en actualizar una historia 7n7 Lo siento por tardar tanto.


End file.
